New Path
by 1995penguin
Summary: Maxine Leatherford is a young teenage girl who is forced to move to Whoville after a surprise situation, feeling heartbreak after her friend finally announces his love for her, she feels upset and isolated will a certain Who get her on her feet again?
1. New Home

Chapter one: New House

I ran through the woods, finally free of everything. Letting the tears fall freely on my face and running of in various patterns behind me. I stopped by an oak tree, placed my hand loosely on the bark and let my head hang as I sobbed and panted for my breath. My vision was blurry enough as I peered forwards, running from cilvilatization. In front all I could see was tree after tree, mending together into one huge green blur in my field of vision. I cursed under my breath quietly and started forwards again.

The sound of owls hooting, crickets chirping and the unending stars that fixed over me made this night a bit more liveable. I smiled to myself as I heard the crunching of leaves that I had trampled on, the sound of the wind whispering solemly through the holes in trees made me stop and stare at the beauty of it, maybe just maybe this place wasn't as bad as it seemed.

It started 3 days ago, when my father announced my mother's newfound pregnancy which left all of us baffled yet proud. We already had 2 kids, including me, which left mom very happy that a third was on the way.

" Third times the charm" She'd say to us while pridefully rubbing her bloating stomach.

That was just the start of me adjusting to life in this town called Whoville, I must admit growing up in the country of Whatville and having to move as soon as you hit puberty, being pulled out of a school that over the years became a second home, and speaking of which, being placed in a new home, wasn't the best thing I had to over come.

I remember clearing out my room with my younger sister Rosa looking at me and asking those tediaious questions,

" Hey Sis, why are we moving?" She would ask while perching herself on my bed.

" Because our house is too small, Hon" I replied while stuffing in one of my pairs of jeans. Rosa would cock her head and flash her brown eyes in question at me. She started to kick her feet and hum quietly while I ran wild around my room, throwing everything into a parched suitcase. I recall looking up and seeing my father standing in the doorway.

" Hey Max, I was looking up and saw that Whoville High school is a pretty good school, better then ours apparently and well I know your upset about leaving your friends and stuff, but i'm positive you'll meet someone else" Even in his words, I could feel myself tear up. I closed them solemly and swallowed hardly.

" I know Dad, but it'll be hard to adjust too, all of it actually" I paused rolling my eyes looking for my words, " I mean moving away and just learning your having another kid...it's gonna be different on all of us" Dad abruply smiled and placed his hand atop of my shoulder and smiled.

" I know honey, anyways Jake is at the door he wants to see you" I swallowed hardly again, shook my head and stood up.

Jake and I had walked towards our old hangout, an old weathertorn barn that had been abandoned for years. The door was boarded up with nails but failed to keep a small little crack hiden. When we found this, Jake and I were kids and fitting into the barn was easy, inside was the best place to be in my eyes. The old tractor that was rusting away, the pickforks all polished and primmed still looked the best in shape, plastered firmly onto their racks on the wall. The holes that let rays of sunshine blemish through and give life to the place, I sighed when I started growing up and was no longer able to bask in my childhood.

Jake was silent the walk up to the barn, hands in his pocket and his blonde hair falling loosely over his eyes, reveailing a bit of his ear which had the silver stud lodged into it. I could hear him sigh a couple of times but never turn to look or talk to me. I nodded to myself pretending I could hear him talk, as I entertained myself I peered up and found the barn in front of us.

He walked up towards the door, turned around and placed his hand on his face. Sighing loudly he pulled his hand off and stared at me with his beautiful, lustfull blue eyes.

" Max" He started, I found at this point I was walking slowly towards him.

I nodded and smiled allowing him to contune.

" I heard your leaving...to Whoville" He lost eye contact and moved his eyes down towards my feet and his, never returned gazes.

" Ya" I replied, barely a whisper.

" Well, just remember us here back in the hick" A chuckle erupted, " I will, er we'll miss you" He said, blushing a bit at his mistake. I smiled kindly and thought of Jake and his gang.

" I know, and I promise I'll visit" I announced, letting my hands touch his face briskly,before shuttering at my his and my touch. He smirked a bit and slowly let his hand cup my face.

" Before you go, however...Max..." His face leaning closer to mine, breaths just minutes apart from each others. My heart bursting and my cheeks warming up. His face passing mine, touching my cheek with his as I could feel his warm, intoxicating breath find it's way to my ear.

" I love you" I shudder at his touch and words.

" What?" I screamed but was interuptted by his lips hitting mine. His lips moved with mine until his need was gone, he pulled back and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

" I love you Max, I always have and always will" I could hear his heart beat and feel him shaking visibly, as I peered up I saw tears streaming down his face, running until they hit my head. Involuntarly I felt my hand clutch his sweater and in my own sadness, shake and break down too.

He didn't walk me home either, I remember walking down the dirt road, eyes red as blood, fingers still lingering and ached from his touch, a throat red raw from sobbing and crying too much. It really was the icing on the cake when I saw everyone outside my house, in the car and waving to me. In a last bit of strength I ran to the car, jumped in, slammed the door and passed out.

The house was a fine, well built house. Though it did swerve in some spots giving it a fun house effect. My room was a big, spaced room with a nice window that gave me a nice view of the town. I sighed as I thought of the old view from my window back home. I walked over and placed a blanket on the floor and took a seat on it.

" Umm Max?" I jumped and turned around and saw my dad standing behind me, holding Rosa in his hands.

" Sorry to scare you but would you mind doing us a favor? Your mom needs some vitamins and the store is a couple minutes away, would you mind running there for us?" I cocked an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms.

" Why can't you go?" my tone sounded hastly and full of hate.

Dad looked at me surprised, shook his head and returned to answering me.

" I can't Max, your mom needs someone to watch her incase she goes into labour, and Rosa won't let me out of her sight" I rolled my eyes.

" Sure, sure Dad" I started to walk out of my room, leaving a bewildered dad standing near the window.

" Max what has gotten into you? This isn't you at all" I turned around abruptly and found myself fighting back tears once again.

" This is the new Maxine, I never wanted to leave, the barn, the school, the house and what's worse is Jake just declared his love for me!" I screamed at him. While he stood there, I turned around and stomped down the stairs, leaving no time for a responce from dad.

I had my hands in my pockets as I contuned walking through the woods, it had been hours since I left the house. Still upset about leaving Jake and Whatville, and having to walk around mindless in this new place. I let my body cruise on no mind movements and let my body guide me towards what I could decipher as the end of the woods, from the distance I could see rocks forming into a jagged point. I narrowed my eyes and ran towards it curious.

The trees whizzed past me and the wind took my hair as I dashed and found myself in a grassy narrow surrounded by millions of various size rocks. As I walked around and peering I found that it was a cliff, however it wasn't the end of it. As I turned around I saw that there were stairs winding up towards a mountain that atop had a building built on top of it, curiousity took over as I walked up the rocky staircase.

As I neared the building I could finally see it not shadowed. It was an old observertory and by the looks of it wasn't used in years. The door was boarded up leaving the entrance closed off, I cursed a bit as I felt the urge to get inside of it. As I decided to take a rest before going back down the stairs, I pressed my back against the door and leaned down to sit for a minute. As my back squeezed against the door I felt a breeze and a wider space. Puzzled, I turned around and found that my back had opened a secret door. My heart beated in excitement as I crawled through the door.

It was pitch dark as I contuned crawling along the floor. In my search I felt random objects prod at my arms and scrap across the floor along with me. Narrowing my eyes did no good in this lighting, or did it? As I did I noticed a light, a candle light I thought to myself. I still crawled slowly towards it, perhaps it was someone lost like myself, or just a light from a window flickering near by.

_Your in the woods you idiot, where would there be a house?_

I laughed at myself as I thought of that. As soon as the light was in view, I noticed a desk with blueprints on it as well as a figure sitting in a red chair. In shimmed over towards a pillar that was half covered in darkness, not wanting to reveail myself I watched as the figure scribbled some words on the paper, stop look up for a minute before returning to his writings. I quickly placed a hand on the pillar knocking over something in the process, making a loug glass dropping noise.

The figure looked up, startled of coarse and started to walk over towards me. I had a heart in my mouth as I watched the person walk over with the candle in hand and stand beside me in complete amazement.

My eyes scimmed the Who briskly. Grey and black fur with pale skin, shaggy black hair with brown eyes. As my eyes locked with his I smiled a bit and stood up, hoping to shake off some embarrassement.

" Oh hey, sorry about that Kid" I apoligized as I started at the now noticeable glass shards splayed on the floor. He whinced at the word kid and glared at me.

" No need to get defensive" I said, nealing down so I was eye to eye with him, God was he ever short. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a piece of stray looseleaf.

_I'm fifteen years old._ Was the message written on the sheet, I gasped as I stared at the shorty.

" No way, your way too short to be attending high school" I said while pointing a finger at him, he glared and frowned as he grabbed the piece of paper I dropped and scribbled down another message.

_Size doesn't matter, anyways who are you and why are you here?_

" I'm Maxine Leatherford, and I ran away from home a bit" His eyes widened at my words and he seemed to come closer to me. He once again grabbed the paper and threw the new message at me.

_Here, take a seat, what happened? Why did you run away?_

I stiftled a laugh at how he crossed the prevous messages out, looking up I added.

" Guess you don't talk much do you?"

He smiled a bit too and shook his head.

I sat down with him and started to tell him my story. I watched him nod and write back messages to me to reply and ask more questions about previous statements, before I realised it, it was closet to 4 in the morning and I was actually laughing and smiling.

I stood up after watching the candle start to shake and quiver from a new coming breeze.

" I better get going" I announced while I stretched and yawned, the Who smiled in responce and stood up with me, blew out his candle and started to walk towards the door with me.

" See ya later Shorty" I teased while watching him frown again. As I started to push the door I felt him grab my arm and give me the finger motion for a minute. I watched as he ran into the darkness and return with a message.

_Jojo, that is my name, and it was really nice meeting you. Do you wanna come back tonight? I could really use some company._

I smiled as I held onto the letter and stuffed it in my pocket. I turned to him and laughed.

" Sure what ever you say, Jojo" I watched him blush as I emphisized his name.

I walked down the staircase and threw the woods, as I did I smiled as I watched the sunrise start.


	2. Memories

Chapter two: Memories

Dad looked at me as if I was born with two heads as I told him about last night. It could have been the fact I told him of Jojo, or the face that I was actually smiling like a giddish school who.

" Ya, I meet him at the abandoned observorty last night" I replied while eating a pancake piece off of my fork. Dad looked at me, cocked an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes. Clamping his hands together he was finding ways to prod me.

" Max, why did you even go near there? I know it's hidden in the woods and you should know the woods are dangerous at night" I rolled my eyes and wiped my chin of excess syrup with my arm.

" Yeah I know, but it was fun, I actually laughed and smiled like I did back home with Jake we talked for hours, well I did mostly he doesn't talk at all" I explained while Dad watched with eager eyes at me spazzing about this boy.

" Hmmmm, is he like Jake?" I scrunched my face in thought and dislodged the emotion once I found my answer, " Not really, Jake is more . . . . per see talkative and he wears more colors then Jojo" In my head I compared the two, Blond hair to Black, Blue eyes to Brown, Pasty colored clothes to non color. Yep, two different people yet for some reason I felt that there was something about Jake in Jojo I couldn't put my finger on.

" I think it's great you found someone Max" Mom interupted as she placed steaming, hot waffles in front of us. Rosa squealed in delight as Dad placed a " big" waffle on her plate. I watched Mom take a seat on the chair, lean back and rub her stomach contently.

" Yo Mom, when's your ultrasound I'm curious to see what it's gonna be" I asked while twirling my fork in the air for contentment.

" Next week honey" Mom replied as Dad stood up and grabbed my plate and rinsed it in the sink. Dad walked back over and took a seat.

" Fawn honey, I'm not really sure we should let Max go into that place, I mean it's old and in the middle of the woods, what would happen if there's an emergency?" I rolled my eyes as I let my head fall onto my hand. Mom too rolled her eyes.

" Sweetie, Maxine is a big girl she can take care of herself, and she's not by herself and by the sounds of it this Jojo sounds like a fine young man" I found myself nodding immensely at her words.

" I promise i'll be home by 12 tonight" I declared while crossing my heart in responce, Dad narrowed his eyes while Mom smiled sweetly at me. Finally Dad, giving up sighed.

" Alright, but if he touches you or asks you to do anything"

I stood up and smiled.

" Nah, Jojo wouldn't do that" I replied as I walked out of the door and walked outside, before I shut the door I heard my dad mutter,

" It's always the quiet ones"

It was nearing sundown when I set foot out towards the woods, tonight was much warmer then the other and made me feel more comfortable as I had the sun above me still showing much of the forest. It was also much quieter which made a bit creeped out by the stillness. However in what felt like minutes I saw the observatory in front of me.

Grinning, I ran towards the staircase and dashed up it, despite pleas from my legs hurting. I ran towards the secret entrance and pushed it open, as I did I knocked someone to the floor with a thud. Opening my eyes I saw my hands fell loosely between his arms, pinning Jojo down. His eyes wide with surprise as his mouth was hinged open taking in gasps. Myself shaking with laughter as I stood up and slithered away from him, giving him time to retaile and stand up. He brushed himself of causally and smiled turning towards me, he placed his hands in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

_Well anyways I haven't got much planned tonight, wanna play some cards or something?_

" Sure why not" I agreed as I let him led me towards a room I never saw before. My mouth gasped in amazement at the row of violins, strings of harps and other various items were built together making one huge instrument, I turned to Jojo mouth open like a codfish, his face red from embarrassment in return.

" Did you?. . . .did you build this?" I asked with wide eyed amazement.

Jojo shook his head.

" Wow, that is crazy!" I stuttered looking for the word as I walked and touched the strings of the violin, making a plucking sound with my touch, I smiled as I turned towards him and watched him stare at me.

" Don't worry I'm not gonna break anything!" I replied as I jokingly held my hands above my head, he laughed a silent laugh before sitting down and asking me to join him.

We sat in the setting sun for a couple of minutes listening to the silent ticking of an unseen timer. I cupped my head in my hands as I watched Jojo catalogue what I was wearing, in his conclusions he scrambled and found a piece of paper and started writing.

_You know from many Who's your different looking, I mean I never saw a Who leave their hair down straight or one that wore pants for that matter._

I nodded in agreement as I looked at my outfit myself. I always brush my blond hair making sure it's straight as a board with no puffiness or knots hidden within it. I also picked out my red corsett with the grey zipper on the front accompanied with my black skinny jeans, I knew I was different then most, however it was the originality that I loved about myself.

" Yeah I know I'm weird" I said while slapping my hands on my inner thighs and sticking out my tongue in my rebellions.

Jojo cocked his head and raised an eyebrow before politely smiling and writing another note down.

_What is Whatville like? I never went there before._

" Well it's pretty much just flat lands, perfect for farming." I paraphrased as I thought of how dull Whatville seemed now. Funny, never thought I would be saying that.

Jojo nodded and took the paper from me.

_Did you have many friends there?_

I nodded.

" Yep, I had Jake and his friends" My heart skipped at beat at the sound of his name, Jojo noticed this and swallowed a bit.

_What is your family like?_

" Dad is a travel agent who always was on the road, even as a kid I remember him being up at the crack of crow piss" I laughed a bit then abide. " And Mom was a homemaker always at home taking care of either me or Rosa, Rosa is my baby sister"

Jojo smiled a bit and then took a new piece of paper and started writing something long down.

_My dad is the Mayor of Whoville and he always goes on about how he wants me to be the new mayor, however I don't really wanna do that and I'm scared that if I say something to him, it'll hurt him more then I intend to you know what I mean? And my mom had a hassle having to look after my 96 sisters._

" 96 sisters?" I repeated with a bit of a gulp lodged in my throat. Jojo smirked and nodded in accord.

_Ya, I'm the oldest out of all of them, and see I don't really talk around dad very much let alone anybody. I'm just scared I'll hurt his feelings._

" I understand" I acknowledged, " I think that maybe if you tell your dad what you wanna do he might understand as well" I felt myself move closer as I locked my eyes with his.

" What kind of things are you into by the way?" I asked as I realised I had my hand over his. Jojo noticed this too and unpiled his hand from mine.

_I like inventing and music._

" I like music too" I answered. He smiled at this and then stood up abruptly. He gave me the finger motion for one second and ran off into the darkness. I sat for a minute or two until I heard the violin behind me start up and play a happy little tune. Like an orchestra starting up I heard a piano start to play, the harp perked up in rhythm, everything thing came alive. I took a peek up at the ceiling as I saw it start to move reaviling the stars starting to come out, I breathed in awe at the music and sight.

Jojo startled me lightly as without warning he took a seat beside me.

_Isn't it lovely? I love stargazing and I love music, it's the two things that set me free and let me be me._

" Ya" I whispered as I narrowed my eyes, the music was like a wonderful lullaby. Pulling me to sleep with it's intoxicating rhythm and instruments. Jojo noticed this and leaned closer towards me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me close very much as to lean my head on his shoulder, letting the sleep succumb to me.

" Jojo?" I murmured to him, he turned his face to me letting his cheek rest lightly on my head, his soft, steady breathing linger in my ears. Even though no words were exchanged I knew he was saying yes in his mind.

" I . . . .I" I started as I used my energy to perk my head up and look him in the eyes. His sweet, beautiful eyes melting and mixing into his blue colored ones. I felt my face heat up as Jojo was mingled and mangled into Jake. I felt my breathe exhilarate as I placed a hand on his face and looked him in the eye.

" Jake?" I asked quietly, he cocked his head in confusion as I let my fingers slid down his chest, piano keys playing in perfect time as if someone dabbing the keys in order slowly. His heart beat speeding up sounding like a drum. I laughed a bit as I leaned forwards and came close to his ear and I shutter as I whisper.

" I love you too"

I felt my head snap up and start to shake in tremors. I gasp for breathe as I look around and find myself in the observatory. When I turn around I find Jojo, red as a beet and looking straight at me, a note lodged in his hands being crumpled up. Petrified written clearly on his face he passed the note to me.

_Max? Are you okay? You passed out then started . . . . . .touching my face and calling me Jake._

I stared blankly at the note and returned my gaze to Jojo, tears already welling up in my eyes. It was just a dream, a blank, wonderful dream. I tried my best to smile but I could feel my body breaking and just then I could feel tears dripping down my face. Jojo, no word or reply ran over to me and held onto me. Eyes filled with worry.

" I'm okay" I promised to him as I felt myself intwine my fingers into his fur. " Just a little homesick that's all" No, I was heartbroken as well, it was about time I realised I loved him just as much as he loved me.

Suddenly Jojo took a nimble finger and wiped away the tears and stared at them. He secured his look with mine and smiled serenely. The look in his eyes read to me, _I'm here don't worry I'll be your friend._ Even though I sobbed louder, I hinged my arms around his back pulling him to curve with my body into a hug. As I cried in his chest I felt his hands wrap around my back and rub it.

" You know you don't have to do this" I replied as me and Jojo walked through the woods together, after my episode he was content on walking me home and making sure I got there as well. I knew it was well past midnight which meant I would be hearing about it tomorrow at breakfast, I sighed quietly not wanting to get unwanted attention from Jojo.

When we hit the city streets I turned around to face him.

" Thanks Jojo I can walk home from here, you better get going yourself" I replied as I turned away and started down the street. I felt his hand grab me and pull me around, his look was plain, telling me he was walking me home. I sighed in defeat and succumbed.

I never really said anything else to him as I knew there was no paper and no way he would respond to me either. I placed my hands in my pockets and kicked a rock around my feet until we arrived at my house.

" Well this is it" I smiled as I walked to the doorstep, I turned around to bid adieu to Jojo before I walked in.

It was pitch dark and silent, I gulped as the clock showed it was 1:30 in the morning. I tiptoed up the stairs and slowly opened my door and walked to my cot. As I sat down I heard a crinkling of paper in my pocket, curiously I opened my corset pocket and sure enough a piece of paper was lodged neatly in it. As I opened it up I recognized Jojo's writing right away.

_Sweet dreams and by the way, do you wanna meet somewhere in the morning next time?_

_- Jojo_

For a reason I felt my heart flutter at his letter and a smile pull at my face, I sighed blissfully as I placed the letter beside my blanket. I let my back fall onto it as I pulled the blanket atop of me, I turned around as I could see the moon perfectly in my window, closing my eyes I whispered.

" Of coarse Jojo of coase"


	3. Day out

Chapter 3: Day out

I got up early, ignoring my eyes dropping from exhaustion. Bolted for the shower to get cleaned and dressed. I couldn't wait to see her, just thinking about her made me smile for unknown reasons. As I walked out I saw the line up just starting, each of my sisters smiling at me, and laughing.

" Jojo has a girlfriend" they chided as I passed by each of them, I shook it off and glared at them until I arrived at the kitchen, as usual mom was cleaning up the remains of plates and humming to herself.

" Morning Jojo" She replied without turning around, she placed the plates in the cupboard and turned to face me, " Your plate is right there, unfortunately your father has no time for your 12 minutes, so I thought we could talk a bit" I rolled my eyes, great whats worse then dad talking to you? Your mom.

I nodded hestiantly and took a seat down beside her, watched her sip her coffee and dab her fingers on the table and sigh quietly.

" Any plans hon?" She asked while rolling an eye over towards me, I nodded in response.

" That's good I better not keep you from them, should I?" She chuckled while she stood up and returned to washing the stack left over. I smiled myself as I stood up and walked out of the door.

It was a nice day out as I walked down towards her street, my mind brimming with stuff on what to do. She was a girl, meaning clothes, gossiping, boys. I narrowed my eyes in thought, Nah, Max isn't that type of girl. I recalled her saying she liked music, maybe that new CD store in the mall would be a place to go to, after all seeing her last night like that made me feel bad. She was obviously in love with that boy, Jake. I wondered why when I thought of her upset it made me feel afflicted.

When I saw her house I walked up the steps and rang the doorbell, I was greeted by her father to which he gave me a look.

" You must be Jojo, well come on in and have a seat Max is having a shower at the moment" I nodded as I followed him into the living room and was shown where to sit at. I plopped on the red couch, sunk in a bit and waited for Max.

Down the hallway I could hear a door opening and closing, and the sound of feet pitter pattering across the floors, walking towards this way. I sat up a bit and watched as Max came walking out of the darkness. My eyes popped at what she wore.

Her hair was a golden brown from the water hitting it. Her hour glass body only covered by a loose red towel, it blended in with her crimson red fur and black stripped pelt. She smiled kindly when she saw me.

" Hey Jojo didn't know you were here, I'll be right back gotta get dressed" Her finger pointed towards a door in the hallway before she stammered away, leaving me in a slightly catatonic state. My heart was beating loudly against my ribcage as my face heated up with excitement and uneasiness. I looked up as I saw Max come running out wearing a purple corset today still with black skinnies.

" Ready to go?" She smiled kindly and asked, I blushed and nodded my head.

" What a drag, they didn't even have Whovana in stock" Max complained as she took her straw out of the milkshake container and nibbled on the end of it, I nodded in agreement as we took a seat at the food court, I laughed silently as I noticed at how noticeable we were in a sea of colors.

" Sooooo Jojo, what would you rather do?" Max turned the tables towards me and stared at me contently. I shrugged and took a quick look around, I spotted a clothing shop and pointed. She laughed out loud and looked at me.

" You know you can talk to me" She replied while her eyes locked with mine, I nodded and sighed. Even though I can talk my actions speak much more louder and thinking to myself makes me realise a bit at how much it's better for me to be silent.

" I guess your not comfortable around me just yet are you?" She asked quietly as if coming to a realisation, I whinced to my surprise. It wasn't that, I just find myself at a lost of words around her. Coming from someone who doesn't speak would sound weird but though I force myself to talk to one of my sisters, it seems mangled just trying to say hi to her.

We stood up and walked towards the clothing store and browsed. I moaped around the store and watched as she peered at some of the black jackets for girls, she was different a Who who wore different clothes rather then their own fur, I smirked, that is what I liked about her. I had many girls who liked me and thought I was cute, she however, never said anything and only saw me as a friend. If it was more, she was keeping a good job at hiding it from me.

" Jojo, this would look good on you" Max announced while handing me a long straight black jacket. I fondled with the coat hanger and glared at the price tag, A heck of a lot of money but apparently she had different taste in things. As I peered up I saw her try on the black sweater. It was tight and went well with the purple corset perfectly, the black choker on her neck was shiner then the coat and still went accordingly, her black skinnies were perfect to the set, she made black look a lot better then some of the girls I've seen around school.

She tugged the sweater around her and twirled around getting the feel of it. She took it off and placed it on the checkout desk adjacent to her.

" Excuse me miss, can you hold onto this? I'm gonna browse some more" The girl gave her a mmhmm sound and passed her eyes onto something else. I watched as Max dove for the strapless shirts area and pick out a red and black checkered one, smiling instantly she arrived at the counter and started paying for her stuff. After she finished she gave me the finger motion for me to follow her, like an obedient dog I did as I was told.

" Any stores you would be interested in Jojo?" She asked sweetly to me, I shrugged and looked up at her. Man, she was tall or maybe because I'm just so short, I felt slight intimidated by the look of her towering over me, by a couple of inches.

I shrugged as my eyes scanned the place, there was nothing very much around the mall, many of the stores have closed down due to the Horton incident, and others were barely hanging by threads. Max sighed as she took a seat at a bench. I watched her place her bag beside her and clamp her hands together loosely.

" Hey Jojo," She whispered, I turned and cocked my head with a smile.

" I don't know what to do," I looked questionably at her small, fragile voice.

" You see Jake called me today, he said he was gonna come down for a visit this week because of my birthday and stuff, but I don't know should I retaile his feelings back to him or wait? I'm scared because this feeling of love..." she paused and placed her fist in front of her chest as she sighed in opine, " Doesn't feel like it's there at all, just a dust covering my heart you know it's there, yet the feeling is minimal and you know it's just gonna. . . . . fade away" Her eyes glazed over with fear as her body shook visibly, " I'm scared, how do I know if it's love? or a crush? I've never been in love before Jojo and this feeling of remorse is killing me!"

I nodded in confusion althought masked it with agreement. I could tell she was confused, and I wish I could tell her how I feel, alas I'm the same as her, quiet, introverted. Never felt love or puppy love for that matter, just watched it blossom around me.

" Thank you Jojo" She murmured, catching me off guard as I whirled my neck around and narrowed my eyes.

She smiled a kind hearted smile and closed her eyes loosely. Once again, dubious wither or not she was placing her hand on mine on purpose.

"I needed that off my chest" I mantled a bit at her now blissful, pleasured voice. Her fingers getting a feel of my hand, etching the nerves and tracing my hands delicately in and out between each one, sighing quietly to myself at the felicity that erupted within me.

" Oh, s-s-sorry Jojo" Abruptly stopping, terror in her eyes at what she was doing in a comatose state, her face as well ablazed as she placed them near her lap and stared her eyes away from me. My fingers still twitching from her absent touch.

" Maybe I should get going" Max stood up and looked at the clock hanging above the food tower, she turned towards me and lit up for a brief moment before turning her back and heading out. I followed foot behind her, heart almost in pain that she wanted to leave so soon.

" Jojo?" I looked up noticing how close I was to her, she peered down like a mother to a child before smiling again and petting my head jokingly.

" Do you wanna go to the Observatory?" She kept her voice low so no one would hear her. I shook my head, I'd rather go at night where no one could see you very well. She understood and walked to the doors and held them open for me.

" Is there any place you wanna go?" She asked, I thought for a minute or two before my eyes lit up and my face revealed a smile. I grabbed a hold of her hand and started to pull her towards the woods behind the mall.

" Where are we Jojo?" Max asked after looking around the untrailed woods that I brought upon her. Gripping her hand tightly I leaded her towards a part of the woods were a small dirt path was starting. Walking down the path I stopped when I saw the huge rock mountain loom in front of us. I let go for a minute and started to climb up the jagged rock edges and motion for her to do the same. With no problem Max was climbing up the mountain ledge with me and watching my moves carefully. When we came up to a grassy slope of it, I held onto my balance as the moss was proving water was present. I peered down at the huge waterfall we were staring down on, beside me I could hear Max gasping.

" Wow" Was her only reply. I laughed as I looked at the height and the two tightly tied ropes hanging off the trees below. I smirked a bit and I smiled deviously over at her. I whistled grabbing her attention while suddenly I jumped over.

" JOJO!" She screamed as I fell towards the rushing waters. As soon as my feet briskly touched the water, I latched my hands out and grabbed the rope, burning my hands in the process. I swung back and forth and looked at Max's expression. I smiled again as I saw her start to jump but decline right away.

" I'LL GET MY CLOTHES WET!" She yelled down at me. I let go of the rope and let myself get submerged as I swam towards the muddy, shoreline. I stared up at her in thought. I just had my fur on and that was it.

" I'LL JUST TAKE THEM OFF" She yelled down returning reality to me. My face blushed as perfectly in front of me I saw her purple corset land on a wet rock adjacent to my foot. My eyes popped open more as I watched her pants float lazily towards the water, to which I jumped in and grabbed them. I dared look up, even though she would reveal her fur, not what was underneath it.

" WOOHOO!" I heard her scream in excitement as she dangled onto the rope and dove into the water. When she surficed I got a look at her colors, beautiful crimson red with black stripes just as beautiful when I saw peeks of them earlier. She swam around for a bit laughing.

" This is awesome Jojo! It's like a swimming pool" I nodded along with her and watched as she swam to the shoreline and scrambled to put on her clothes, I watched nervously as I too got out and shook a bit, splashing her in the process.

" I had a fun time today Jojo" Max declared as we stood at her doorstep, I had my hands in my pocket and nodded along with her. She opened the door and slowly stepped in, however instead of completely turning around she turned back to me and walked towards me.

" Thank you once again Jojo" She whispered before leaning forwards and giving me a kiss on the cheek, she smiled while her face blushed and shut the door. Meanwhile I stood there with a hand on my cheek that was set ablaze, before I knew it a smile found itself on my face.

I blushed a bit myself as I returned my hand to the pocket and started towards my house.


	4. Dreams

Chapter Four: Dreams

" It's beautiful" Max whispered to me solemly, lost in thought as she watched the obersevatories celiling open up and reveal the beautiful night sky. I nodded in responce as I walked towards my work station and begin to scribble down a rough draft of my next instrument. A swift movement found me sitting beside her with her arm craddled around mine, nipping contently at my ears and smiling deviously and full of lust.

" Jojo" She whispered sending vibrations down my spine. I wiped my head around to find my lips clashing with hers, body coaxing into each other with arms tanglinga round each other like vines. She pulled me atop of her and prodded my lips with her tongue, I let out a moan as I opened and explored her mouth as did her. I could feel her hands moving around and feeling my hair and neck, wiping away excess sweat that danced down my neck, hands frantically scanning my back and her moans, tempting and pushing me over the edge.

" Ooooh Jojo" She groaned into my ear, making my head dizzy as well as the feeling to concrete, She let her hands fall back and nodded quietly to a question that only I spoke in my mind, mantled smiled face plastered on me as I took my hands and ran them up underneath her red corset, touching her furs and making her eyes roll back. Heart beating frantically as I started to move her pelt off of her, slowly about to touch her sweet, lucious bre-.

DING DONG

I bolted out of bed, sweating and panting hardly. As I peered out I saw the sun was just rising up making a beautiful orange graze cradle my window. I smiled a bit as I found it was a dream and not some disturbed reality, I jumped out of bed and walked towards the kitchen when something stopped me in my tracks. Heart beating violently again, I slowly peered downwards.

"Oh no" I groaned.

" Happy birthday Maxine!" Dad ran into my room, grinning like an idiot as he was carrying Rosa on his shoulders and my mom beside me, in her hand was a stack of hot cakes.

" Thanks mom, dad and Rosa" I grinned as I saw Dad badly hid a present behind his back, he pulled it out and let me open it. Inside they had bought me a sweet little heart shaped locket, i smiled and gave them all a heartfelt hug.

" Thanks guys" I murmured again while being cradled by Dad.

" It's not over yet" Mom chided as she turned around and motioned for me to follow her. Curious, I stepped out of bed and followed her down towards the living room. As we stepped in, I nearly screamed.

" Jake!" I screamed as I ran and gave him a huge hug, He smiled himself as he rubbed my back and gave me a quick kiss on the check, while my parents weren't looking.

" Hey Max" He replied as he pulled me back and got a good look at me. Still had blue eyes, scruffy blond hair and the same silver stud in his ear, yep this was Jake.

" Happy birthday" He said as he handed me a little yellow present. I looked with puppy dog eyes as I opened it up and saw a small, golden heart bracelt. I noticed it matched my necklace as well, I quickly put them both on and showed them my new gifts.

" Wheres Jojo at?" My mom asked as she looked around for him. I shrugged and I myself, even wondered that too. Maybe he just forgot about it.

" Probably up at the Observartory" I replied as I turned and smiled at Jake, instead of a kind hearted smile he glared a bit, I noticed this and asked.

" What's wrong?" He snapped his head off and nodded. I shook it off and followed mom into the kitchen to eat my breakfast.

" Hope you like Hotcakes!" Mom sang out as she placed a dozen of them on the table in front of us. No one had a problem as they grabbed a fork and started piling them on the plates. I sat beside Jake who was unusally quiet today. Rosa sat in her booster chair and stuffed her face. Mom talked and joked with all of us, while Dad smiled at me and Jake while reading his newspaper.

Knock, Knock, Knock

We all turned heads as we heard the door knock, Mom stood up and answered the door when she opened it we heard her call loudly.

" Jojo! Is it ever nice seeing you again, please come on in, Did you have breakfast? Oh your such a shy boy arn't you?" Mom guided Jojo into the kitchen where I immedalty smiled when I saw him, to which I noticed Jake scowl a bit. Jojo nodded as Mom talked with him and made him sit beside Rosa and her which was adjacent to me.

" Hi Jojo!" I waved hello with my fork and started to eat again. Jake started blankly at Jojo the whole time which made him feel hot under the collar. Jojo twitched nervously and twiddle his thumbs in amusement.

" Well your free to go do whatever you want" Dad announced while he took the dreary Rosa into her room for a nap, we all nodded and walked outside. As soon as Mom closed the door, Jake groped my hand.

" Oh Max, why did you have to leave me?" He asked sweetly while his eyes locked to mine, my heart beated violently against my chest as his hands hinged around my waist and pulled me close to him. I opened my mouth to speak however, he moved forwards and nearly pressed his lips towards mine until I remembered Jojo's existence, I pushed in away which in return surprised him and angered him a bit.

" What you don't wanna be kissed?" He asked testily looking straight at Jojo.

" It's not that, just not in front of my friend" Jake lightened up at the word friend, he once again returned to holding me.

" That's right, friend" He whispered in my ear, but glared at the angered Jojo.

" So uh, why don't you lose the shorty and we can go for a real fun time?" Jake whispered in my ear during the movie. I sighed loudly and turned to face him. I figured a nice, comedy movie would liven up the party not make Jake a horny prick or Jojo still silent as a grave.

" Jake! For the last time no!" I whispered loudly to empisize I was indeed yelling. He smiled testy as he folded his arms and laughed a bit.

" Ah c'mon Max, I want to be you to remember this birthday forever and ever, I mean your sweet 16th and the fact that were gonna be apart, don't you wanna feel me one last time?" I mantled a bit at his comment and once again sighed.

" Jake, please be quiet" I muttered as I sunk into my seat, I peered an eye at Jojo who seemed content in his own world, quiet as always and very red. I could tell he could hear the words of our conversation, he looked at me quickly before shifting uncomfortably towards the screen. I never noticed until I peered down and found my hand atop of Jojo's. However Jake noticed this before I did and lost it right there.

" Max what the hell is wrong with you? Your in love with a midget! He looks like he's 8 years old and he's as quiet as a board, hell I bet he hasn't even hit puberty yet" I watched Jake make a fool of himself as the movie theatre guy came and removed him from the theatre. Watching Jake scream and yell like a 5 year old was hilarious and it made me reaise, he was just a guy who played nice and only wanted what he could get his hands on. Still though, made me sad he played me like a fiddle.

My thoughts stopped when I felt Jojo place his hand place over mine, I peered up to look at him and blushed when I saw his serene smile. I lazly let my head fell on his shoulder and rest and finally watch the movie in peace.

" Uh Jojo, sorry about Jake he was never like that" I apoligized as me and Jojo started off home. Jojo just nodded and smiled as we kept a steady pace, when we neared my house I sighed quietly.

" Well hopefully I'll see you tomorrow" I replied as I gave Jojo a hug and walked into my house. Inside it was dark and on the couch I could see Jake fast asleep, I rolled my eyes and walked into my bedroom, too tired to do anything else I plopped onto the bed.

When I came home, mom was finishing up giving my sisters their nighttime baths. While dad was in the livingroom reading something, I passed by him when I heard him cough, turning around I saw him staring at me.

" Can I have a word son?"

okay well don't get mad but I thought it would be a bit funny to have Jojo have dreams like that so feel free to pelt rocks at me

1995penguin


	5. Bittersweet

Chapter 5: Bittersweet

I nodded and walked towards my father who motioned for me to take a seat on the footrest. I did as he pleased as he slowly put his paper down and sigh loudly.

" Son, I noticed something this morning" I blushed and licked my lips as I thought of what happened, Dad noticed my discomfort and tried his best to smile.

" It's okay Jojo, but er I just wanted to have a little talk with you" I could feel a bit of vomit work it's way up my throat, Oh god it was the sex talk.

" I've noticed you've been hanging around that girl Maxine, your mother told me, and that's okay but you should know some things before you know...get intimate with her" I could feel my whole body heating up.

" If you do decide to . . . . .engage, I want you to have protection...because your too young to become a parent and uh well, plain fact I think your too young" He paused and scratched his head for a minute, " But I cannot stop your urges so, next time your out with her, I want you to buy those...things" My mouth hinged in a silent scream as I thought of what he was saying to me, he was thinking next time me and Max walk out he wants me to buy things for me, but why in front of her? I didn't want to scare her.

" I'm glad we had this talk son, it was only because I saw something this morning" I hopped off of the footrest and with a mantled face walked towards my bedroom.

" Max? Are you gonna say goodbye to Jake?" My mom called from the living room. I sat on my bed and peered out at the rainy day. I sighed a bit as I hestitanly forced myself and walked down the hallway. I could see Jake crossing his arms and scowling a bit when he saw me, his luggage beside him in a mantled mess.

" Goodbye" I sarcastly remarked, he snorted, stood up and grabbed his suitcase.

" Sure, sure" He replied as he walked towards the door and slammed it shut. Mom stood beside me and cocked her head to the side.

" Oh my, what has gotten into him?"

I shrugged in responce.

" Dad working?" I asked as I scowered the living room and noticed his absence. Mom nodded and smiled sweetly.

" I'm glad you noticed that honey, you see your dad forgot his lunch and I was gonna ask if you could run it too him" She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a brown paper bag and placed it firmly in my hands.

" Sure no problem mom" I acknowleged as I walked out of the door. I stummbled a bit trying to remember where exactly my Dad's office was. I remembered the street name and started off towards the place.

It was in the middle of the town and was reconigizeable. As shown by the huge banister which held a yellow and green plastic beach towel with purple sun glasses. I walked through the glass doors and was overwhelmed with the beach pictures everywhere.

" Hey Max!" My dad wheeled out of a cubby hole office and rolled over towards me. He spotted the lunch bag in my hands and blushed a bit. He shyly took it out of them when he looked at me and smiled a bit.

" Umm Honey? Could I have a word with you in my office?" I shrugged and nodded and followed him as he wheeled behind his desk.

He had a big oak desk with a red clock and many pictures of me during elementy school, one picture of Rosa when she was just born and me smiling as I peered over the crib at her. And two pictures of him and Mom getting married. On his bulliton board was a huge calender with my birthday written hugely in red marker. I knew dad was busy at work, but always took my birthday off.

" Anyways Hon" He started while putting down his cup of coffee. He pressed his hands together, pondering a bit before beginning.

" How should I put this, you and Jojo or you and Jake?" He licked his lips for a minute before snapping up and smiling a bit. " Well both, but you seem to like Jojo more then Jake" He questioned looking up at me. I nodded allowing him to continue.

" Well I'm just gonna say this, no glove means no love" My eyes widened at his words as abruptly I stood up and slammed my hands down on his desk, attratting unwanted attention.

" DAD? how could you think of that?" He smiled shyly himself.

" Your are a teen honey, and well I figured you'd be getting curious" I shook my head at him.

" Uh uh, no way I'm not interested at all" I answered while walking away, ablazed face as I had many people staring and whispering.

I walked back towards my house and was surprised when I saw Jojo sitting by my door with a notepad, He smirked a bit when he saw me and to be honest I was glad to see him. I took a seat beside him and greeted him kindly.

" Hey"

_Hey, _ He wrote to me on his piece of paper.

" What brings you by?" I asked as I watched a girl on a scooter whizz by us.

_Had to get out of the house, Dad was driving me crazy the other night._

" What was he doing?" I narrowed my eyes a bit at him.

_Giving me the Talk, that sort of stuff._

I stifled a laugh before speaking.

" Are you serious? My dad gave me the same lecture today" Jojo stared at me for a bit before smiling and shaking as if laughing.

_It appears our parents are untrusting of us_.

" Ya" I laughed as I pushed the bangs out of my eyes, I set my hands firmly on my lap and turned towards him.

" Soo, any ideas today?" He narrowed his eyes in thought before writing something down.

_We haven't been to the Observatory for a while..._

" Definaltly" I replied as we stood up and walk towards the woods.


End file.
